dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 43
:*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) :*Red Tornado (John Smith) * Justice Society of America :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Power Girl :*Stargirl Locations: * Bleed, The * Gotham City :*Batcave * Metropolis :*Athenian Women's Shelter * Kansas :*Keystone City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Justice League of America :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Elongated Man :*Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Zatanna * Justice League International :*Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) :*Booster Gold (Michael Carter) :*Captain Atom :*Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) :*Ray (Ray Terrill) :*Wonder Woman (Diana) * Justice Society of America :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Hourman (Rex Tyler) :*Starman (Ted Knight) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) Villains: Flashback appearances for all characters * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) * Doomsday * Maxwell Lord * O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) * Parallax * Surtur Other Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Sue Dibny Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * Justice League Satellite I Items: * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Alfred Pennyworth (New Earth) | Cast2 = Granny Goodness (New Earth) | Cast3 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast5 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast6 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast7 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast8 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast9 = Nathaniel Adam (New Earth) | Cast10 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast11 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast12 = Floyd Lawton (New Earth) | Cast13 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast14 = Arthur Light (New Earth) | Cast15 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast16 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast17 = Doomsday (New Earth) | Cast18 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast19 = Bart Allen (New Earth) | Cast20 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast21 = Forerunner (Earth-34) | Cast22 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast23 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast24 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast25 = Harleen Quinzel (New Earth) | Cast26 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast27 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast28 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast29 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast30 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast31 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast32 = Joan Williams-Garrick (New Earth) | Cast33 = Justice League of America | Cast34 = Justice Society of America | Cast35 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast36 = Maxwell Lord IV (New Earth) | Cast37 = Michael Holt (New Earth) | Cast38 = Monarch (Nathaniel Adam) | Cast39 = Monitors | Cast40 = Danton Black (New Earth) | Cast41 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast42 = O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) | Cast43 = Parallax | Cast44 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast45 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast46 = Rose Wilson (New Earth) | Cast47 = Rachel Roth (New Earth) | Cast48 = Raymond Terrill (New Earth) | Cast49 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast50 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast51 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast52 = Clifford Steele (New Earth) | Cast53 = Courtney Whitmore (New Earth) | Cast54 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast55 = Susan Dearbon-Dibny (New Earth) | Cast56 = Surtur (New Earth) | Cast57 = Teen Titans | Cast58 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast59 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast60 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast61 = Princess Diana (New Earth) | Cast62 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Location1 = Athenian Women's Shelter | Location2 = Kansas | Location3 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location4 = Gotham City | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = Monitor's Satellite | Location7 = Multiversal Nexus | Location8 = Batcave | Location9 = Bleed | Item1 = Lasso of Truth | Item2 = | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on July 4th, 2007, but due to the holiday shipping schedule, most retail outlets didn't receive it until July 5th. * The Flash (Bart Allen) died in ''Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'' #13. His videotape message was recorded shortly after adopting the identity of Kid Flash in ''Teen Titans'' (Volume 3) #5. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in the following issues: :*The Justice League reforms and goes international -- ''Justice League International'' #7 :*The Justice Society vs. Loki, Surtur and the Gods of Asgard -- ''Last Days of the Justice Society'' #1 :*Doomsday and the subsequent death of Superman - ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #75 :*Hal Jordan becomes Parallax -- ''Green Lantern'' (Volume 3) #50 :*Kyle Rayner replaces Hal Jordan as Green Lantern -- ''Green Lantern'' (Volume 3) #51 :*The death of Sue Dibny -- ''Identity Crisis'' #1 :*Doctor Light and the JLA conspiracy -- ''Identity Crisis'' #4-6 :*Maxwell Lord kills Blue Beetle -- ''Countdown to Infinite Crisis'' #1 :*Wonder Woman kills Maxwell Lord -- ''Wonder Woman'' (Volume 2) #219 | Trivia = * Despite the title, "The History of the Multiverse" story actually has nothing to do with the Multiverse at all, but instead analyzes events that took place in the unified Post-Crisis continuity. | Recommended = * Countdown * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Justice League International * Teen Titans (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Forerunner appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * [http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling] }}